leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/CCC5: Colt - the Grand Inventor
|health = 4 |attack = 4 |spells = 9 |difficulty = 8 |hp = 454 (+ 76) |mana = 260 (+ 40) |damage = 43 (+ 3) |range = 525 |armor = 18 (+ 3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.610 (+ 1.5%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+ 0.9) |manaregen = 7.0 (+ 0.9) |ms = 335 }} Colt Tesson, the Grand Inventor is a custom champion made for the CCC5 contest. Wish me luck, peeps (one more thing: prepare for a huge wall of text) Abilities All of items purchased by Colt grant him 6% of cooldown reduction (4% for trinket upgrade). |description2 = Colt sees items that league shop offers, rather as useless trash, so that he creates his own reinforcement for himself (He is still able to purchase Potions, Wards, Ichors, Doran's items, Boots of speed and it's upgrades, trinkets, trinket upgrades and boot enchantment) |targeting= Inventor's Legacy is a self-buff. }} Colt is assisted by a drone flying nearby him. The Drone attacks the same targets as he does, dealing magic damage. |description2 = Consecutive attacks against the same target increase Colt's attack speed for 4 seconds by per attack (max 4 stacks). |description3 = Drone has it's own attack range ( ) so Colt can order drone to attack enemies outside his attack range, but then he will not attack himself (Drone cannot apply on-hit effects and on-spell effects). |description4 = If target remains within Drone's attack range, Drone will lock-onto target, until it will leave the range, or Colt will attack another target. |description5 = Colt commands Drone to set up onto selected location for 6 seconds. |description6 = After 0.4 second wind up, Drone starts quickly rotating and shooting in all of the directions, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 350 AoE per second. |description7 = When this abillity is on cooldown, and when Drone is deployed, passive component is disabled. However, if Colt generated attack speed from this abillity, he will maintain it until it's duration is over (4 seconds). |leveling = |range = 750 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 18 }} Colt shoots a hook in a selected direction, if hook hits an enemy unit, it will deal magic damage and slow them. |description2 = After 0.5 second, the hook (when attached to enemy champion) will also shoot out three smaller hooks that automatically target three random enemy units (prioritizes champions) within the 400 radius area, upon hit, those deal 50% damage and slow enemies they hit. |description3 = When hook hits minions, it will pierce through them, dealing 50% damage and slowing them. |description4 = If hook hits nothing, it goes back to Colt, reducing the current cooldown by 40%. |description5 = Projectile width: 40 Projectile speed: 2000 |leveling = |range = 1250 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Colt selects the area where the Kinetic Generator will stand. After 0.5 second, the Kinetic Generator becomes active for 7 seconds. The generator conjures a blast of energy every second dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and slowing them for 0.75 second. |description2 = Enemies can be damaged only once, however, slow can be constantly applied, as long as enemies get hit by the blasts. If they get hit by 3 blasts in a row, they recieve a stun for 1 second. Enemies can be stunned mutiple times. |description2 = Blast AoE: 300 |leveling = |range = 900 |cost = 120 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} On First Cast, Colt targets the 600 AoE area for 5 seconds, during this time, he can reactivate this abillity within the duration, if he will not recast, the abillity will go on a half of it's cooldown. |description2 = On Second cast, Colt commands his Ion cannon to strike selected area with an energy beam that reaches the ground after 1.5 seconds. When it does, it deals magic damage to all enemies within area. |leveling = |range = Global |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Colt's Items Basic= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 600 |sell = 0 }} - Suit Resonator= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 600 |sell = 0 }} - }} |-|Advanced= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 2000 (1400) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Improved Harvesting Device * ( ) ** Harvesting Device ** - Improved Suit Resonator= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 2000 (1400) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Improved Suit Resonator * ( ) ** Suit Resonator ** - }} |-|Legendary= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 2750 (750) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Advanced Gatling Gun * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Advanced Hook Launcher= |buy = 3200 (1200) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Advanced Hook Launcher * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Advanced Hextech Capacitors= |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 3000 (1000) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Advanced Hextech Capacitors * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Advanced Ion Cannon= % (scales with Ion Cannon's rank) increased damage from all sources (excluding true damage) for the next 3 seconds.}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 3200 (1200) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Advanced Ion Cannon * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Reinforced Combat Suit= seconds if Colt takes damage.}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 4001 (1) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Reinforced Combat Suit * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** ** Improved Suit Resonator ** - Emergency Armor Overlay= seconds. During this time, Colt cannot perform any action (he can, however, call down the Ion Cannon beam once locked on) but he also becomes untargetable and takes no damage for this duration. When the effect ends, Colt gains 10% movement speed.}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 3200 (1200) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Emergency Armor Overlay * ( ) ** Improved Suit Resonator ** - Plasma Capacitor= ) mana regeneration.}} |act = magic damage and restores (100 second cooldown)}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 4200 (200) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Plasma Capacitor * ( ) ** Improved Suit Resonator ** ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Hextech Power Amplifier= from all sources.}} |act = ) damage over the next 4 seconds (650 range, 90 second cooldown)}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 3600 (1600) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Hextech Power Amplifier * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - Disrupting Appliance= |act = it for the next seconds and making it take 8% increased damage from all sources after the duration ends (500 range, 120 second cooldown)}} |limit = Only available to Colt |buy = 2900 (900) |sell = 0 }} ;Recipe * Disrupting Appliance * ( ) ** Improved Harvesting Device ** - }} Lore SO UH THERE'S THIS DUDE AND HE'S COLT, AND HE'S AN ENGINEER IN PILTOVER. HE WAS VERY HAPPY ABOUT HIS LIFE, BUT THEN HIS PARENTS, GIRLFRIEND AND DOG DIED (THAT'S BAD!) BECAUSE OF XERAAAAAATH (REMEMBER, HE'S A BAD GUY NOW). SO COLT WAS VERY SAD, AND HE WAS LIKE "SCREW THIS I'M ENDING MY LIFE" AND HE WANTED TO END HIS LIFE, BUT THEN HE REMEMBERED THAT HIS TEAM IS GOING TO REPORT HIM FOR FEEDING, SO HE WAS LIKE "NAH, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK". SO THEN HE MET UP WITH ADC OH I'M SORRY, MARKS(WO)MAN, CAITLYN, WHO WAS LIKE "WHY ARE YOU SAD" AND HE WAS LIKE "EVERYONE IS DYING I MUST STOP XERATH FROM BEING A BAD GUY". SO CAIT WAS LIKE "OH NOES" AND COLT WAS LIKE "YE NIGGUH", AND SO HE WENT TO HIS WORKSHOP, WHERE HE MADE ALL OF HIS COOL STUFF, HE EVEN HAS A SPACE CANNON THAT FLIES IN SPACE!!!!!!1111 (REMEMBER, THAT'S SUPER COOL). SO THEN HE WAS LIKE "YE, I'M MOTHAFUKIN' RDY FOR THIS FEGIT XERATH". AND SO HE MET UP WITH XERATH AND XERATH WAS LIKE "I'M GUNA KILL U DUD AND ASCEND", AND COLT WAS LIKE "FUK U BIATCH" AND THEN HE USED HIS CANNON TO BLOW XERATH UP, AND SO XERATH BLEW UP (HE WAS A NOOB). AND SO COLT WAS HAPPY AND HE JOINED A LEAGUE... OH WAIT, LEAGUE DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE, SO DO FIELDS OF JUSTICE, SO, I DON'T KNOW, COLT DECIDED TO DEDICATE HIS LIFE TO KILLING RANDOM PEOPLE HE COMES ACROSS. THE END, LIEK IF U CRI EVRY TIM. Quotes Change Log Author's Comments Here it is, crazily hard to balance champion that fits the contest (I hope) Basically, when I saw everyone just doing "dis dud has special trinket lol" I was like: "I DON'T CAER, I'LL MAEK DIS DUD HAEV WHOLE BUILD LOL". So, since this concept is really expanded, any feedback is appreciated. And if I'm going to let him stay as is (this will mean that he's fine) then that means that I should get a job at Rito Gems (and no, I'm not doing a tabber because this thing frustrated me enough) Oh, and here's a link to the contest if you want to join (dun't furget to check out rest of mein stuff plz :C ) Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items